De Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich
De Zwadderich Kerker, ook bekend als de Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich,[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] dient als de leerlingenkamer voor de studenten van Zwadderich op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Over het algemeen bevat het verschillende tinten groen en de haardmantel is versierd met een portret van een serpent (allemaal geassocieerd met de afdeling). Geschiedenis frame|Draco Malfidus wordt ondervraagd door een vermomde Harry Potter en Ron Wemel|left In Harry Potter's tweede jaar betraden hij en Ron Wemel de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, vermomd als Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast met behulp van Wisseldrank, om de identiteit van de Erfgenaam van Zwadderich te achterhalen. Het wachtwoord was "Bloedzuiver" toen Draco Malfidus hen naar binnen leidde. Doordat de Wisseldrank na bijna een uur was uitgewerkt, werden Harry en Ron gedwongen de leerlingenkamer te verlaten, zonder dat zij wisten wie de Erfgenaam van Zwadderich was. Ze hadden echter wel ontdekt dat Malfidus niet de Erfgenaam was, zoals zij oorspronkelijk dachten.[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]], Hoofdstuk 12 (De Wisseldrank) In 1998 probeerde Harry, onder de schuilnaam "Herman Liguster", zijn valse bewering dat hij lid was van Zwadderich te verdedigen door de locatie van de kerker aan de de Bloedhonden te beschrijven. In 2020, na Albus Potter's catastrofale avonturen met de "echte" Tijdverdrijver, kwam zijn vader naar de slaapzaal om met hem te praten over de gebeurtenissen.Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind Ingang Er is een deur aan de rechterkant van de Binnenkomsthal (als je de marmeren trap naar de voordeuren van het kasteel afdaalt)''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 38 (De Tweede Oorlog Begint) die het meest door de studenten van Zwadderich wordt gebruikt om hun leerlingenkamer te bereiken. Achter de deur bevinden zich een reeks stenen treden die diep in de kerkers afdalen. Merk op dat deze deur anders is dan de ingang van de smalle trap die naar het kantoor van Sneep leidt. De ingang van de leerlingenkamer bevindt zich achter een kale stenen muur in de kerkers van het kasteel van Zweinstein. Er is een wachtwoord vereist om binnen te treden; waarna een passage wordt onthuld die naar de leerlingenkamer leidt. Leerlingenkamer right De leerlingenkamer is een kerker-achtige ruimte met groenige lampen en stoelen. Deze kerker strekt zich gedeeltelijk uit onder het meer, waardoor het licht in de kamer een groene tint krijgt. De leerlingenkamer heeft veel lage gesteunde zwarte en donkergroene, lederen banken; schedels; en donkerhouten kasten. Het is versierd met wandtapijten van beroemde middeleeuwse Zwadderaars. Het heeft een vrij grote, maar vooral ook koude, atmosfeer. Het wachtwoord voor de leerlingenkamer verandert elke veertien dagen en wordt op het prikbord geplaatst. Studenten van Zwadderich worden gewaarschuwd om studenten uit andere afdelingen nooit naar de leerlingenkamer te brengen, of om het wachtwoord te onthullen. Vermoedelijk heeft er in meer dan zeven eeuwen geen buitenstaander de leerlingenkamer betreden, tot Harry en Ron de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich betraden.Pottermore introducties van de afdelingen#Zwadderich (gearchiveerd) Vanaf 2016 kreeg een portret van Hildebrand Slakhoorn een plek in de leerlingenkamer vanwege zijn dapperheid tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein.Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerour Hobbies, Hoofdstuk 3 (Hildebrand Slakhoorn) Wachtwoorden *Bloedzuiver (Schooljaar van 1992-1993) Trivia *In de video game-versie van ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', is er een andere manier om bij de leerlingenkamer te komen, met verschillende vijanden zoals kabouters en keltische aardmannetjes. Er is tevens een brug tussen de kerkers en de leerlingenkamer die omhoog wordt gehouden door Ectoplasma. Doordat een Zwadderaar dit Ectoplasma laat verdwijnen, moet je een andere manier vinden om de brug te herstellen. *Op ''Pottermore'''' werd onthuld dat de reuzeninktvis vaak voor de ramen verschijnt, en soms meer interessante wezens, en dat het geluid van het zwiepende water 's ontspannend is. *Als er geen buitenstaanders sinds 1991 voor zeven eeuwen de leerlingenkamer betraden, betekent dit dat de laatste keer dat een buitenstaander het betrad in de late 13de eeuw was. Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]]'' De deur van de leerlingenkamer verschijnt en verdwijnt op magische wijze wanneer we hem tegenkomen. * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2]]'' * [[LEGO Harry Potter|''LEGO Harry Potter]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''Pottermore'' Zie ook * Griffoendor Toren * Huffelpuf Souterrain * Ravenklauw Toren Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter WikiaCategorie:Zwadderich Categorie:Leerlingenkamers